Rencontre inattendue partie 2
by odt
Summary: C'est enfin fini.... Chp 9 the last one. En résumé: qui pro quo, douceur, stupidité, manque de confiance et une fin plutôt... inattendue, vu que c'est une rencontre inattendue.... Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Merci Sady pour ton review. J'ai toujours écrit des histoires mais je ne les ai jamais publié sur la toile, c'est mon first time. Si tu lis aussi l'anglais, j'en ai écrit une : Needing help… Merci bcp. odt**

**Rencontre inattendu partie 2**

**§§§§**

**Le lendemain, Mina se retrouva sur Atlantis. Rodney avait encore passé une nuit effroyable, mais avait réussi à marcher, moyennant quelques poses pendant leur trajet le matin. Sur Atlantis, Mina se senti submergée par un sentiment de solitude... En effet, elle était restée des années seule, et maintenant qu'elle voyait tous ces gens, se préoccupant des uns des autres, cela lui rappelait cruellement combien son mari lui manquait, sa famille, ses amis...**

**-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Vous devez être Mina, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer... Et merci de vous être occuper du Docteur McKay et du major Sheppard...**

**-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. John m'a dit que votre Docteur amerais me voir... Et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu des gens... Qui plus est, des gens d'Atlantis, descendants des Ancients...**

**Elizabeth ne sut que rajouter, elle conduisit donc Mina à l'infirmerie. Le Dr Beckett était entrain de s'occuper de Rodney qui se remettait tant bien que mal de la marche affreuse qu'il avait du faire pour revenir, ce qui l'avait mis d'humeur execrable...**

**Lorsque Mina s'approcha, l'air ambiant parut se détendre, tout comme les nerfs du scientifique...**

**-Docteur McKay, il faut vous détendre sinon, votre état va empirer...**

**-Ah oui? Que voulez-vous dire?**

**-Le venin qui a infecté ses plaies a été retiré, mais il a tout de même imprégné certaines de ses parites du corps vitales: cerveau, coeur et... mais cela est moins important, estomac...**

**-Mais si c'est important, s'exclama Rodney, l'estomac est salvateur pour le cerveau... J'ai faim...**

**Mais cette faim qu'il avait ressentit dans son estomac s'était transformée en un noeud qui menacait de se resserer de façon à ce que le propiétaire ne puisse plus bouger du fait de la douleur...**

**Mina se rapprocha de lui et posa une main douce sur la sienne et dit en le regardant dans les yeux:**

**- Ca va aller, vous avez juste besoin de sommeil et tout ira mieux quand vous vous serez fait soigner... Dormez maintenant.**

**-Oui, vous avez raison... **

**Après avoir dit ça d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, il ferma les yeux et dormit comme un bébé pendant les douze heures qui suivirent.**

**-comment faites vous ça? demanda Carson.**

**-C'est une des capacités que je possède depuis ma naissance... **

**-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Elisabeth**

**-Je suis née avec des capacités que peu de personnes possèdent tlles que l'influence sur les gens, le don de sentir la douleur des gens... Ces dons sont en général tournés vers ce qui est physique et psychique... D'ailleurs, elle se tourna vers John, vous devriez vous asseoir John.**

**Toute l'équipe présente se tourna vers lui.**

**-Je vais bien! dit ce dernier.**

**Mina vint vers lui avec un sourire et dit:**

**-John, arrêtez de vouloir parraître aussi fort juste pour une fois, vous n'allez pas bien et je suis sûre que le docteur l'avait remarqué...**

**Beckett eut un sourire pénaud et rétorqua qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.**

**-Pas pour l'instant, mais dans dix minutes, vous l'auriez remarqué pour la simple et bonne raison que le major Sheppard se serait écroulé par terre, inconscient.**

**-Comment...?**

**-Vous avez un mal de tête horrible et je dois dire que je suis impréssionnée par le fait que vous le cachiez si bien!**

**-Major, venez vous alonger un moment, je ne vous ai pas encore examiné! **

**La phrase du docteur Beckett sonna plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. John se résigna donc à aller s'allonger, et jettant qui se voulait meurtrier à Mina, mais celle-ci rigola.**

**-Vous me remercierez plus tard John...**

**Et avec un sourire elle se tourna vers Rodney, dormant malgré le bruit. « Le bois de la belle au bois dormant? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? » pensa-t-elle soudain.**

**§§§§**

**Deux heures plus tard, Mina ainsi que l'équipe d'Atlantis exepté Rodney, se trouvaient en salle de débriefing. Le docteur Beckett était là aussi et était entrain de donner son avis sur l'état de McKay, encore endormi.**

**-Mina, commença le Dr Weir, pourriez vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes seule sur cette planète et comment vous connaissez Atlantis?**

**-Mon peuple a vécu des années sur une autre planète, qui a été envahie par les Wraith. Seul un petit nombre a pu s'échapper par la porte des étoiles sur la planète où j'habite aujourd'hui. Au départ, nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait des bêtes sauvages, elles ne s'étaient pas montrées, mais une fois notre cité construite et l'installation durable achevée, mon peuple a été décimé... Ils avaient le gènes des Ancients.**

**-Et vous, vous ne l'avez pas? demanda John.**

**-Si, mais comme je l'ai dit à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, j'ai des dons, notament celui d'influencer les êtres vivants... Donc...**

**-Les autres n'avaient pas ce don? demanda Carson.**

**-Non, à dire vrai, je suis un être plutôt rare, sans vouloir me vanter car ce qui fait que je suis spéciale a aussi fait que tous ceux que j'aime ont été décimé...**

**-Et ça c'est passé il y a peu de temps je présume? demanda Weir**

**Mina hésita, ne voulant pas les effrayer, puis se résigna**

**-Tout ceci c'est passé il y a des années...**

**-Vous ne semblez pas avoir vieilli, vous étiez jeune?**

**-J'étais déjà marriée... **

**-Mais alors vous vous êtes mariée jeune...!**

**-Non. Je devais avoir le triple de votre âge major.**

**-Et tout ceci s'est passé il y a combien de temps?**

**-Il y a cinq cent...**

**-Jours? dites-moi que ce sont des jours...**

**-Ans.**

**-C'est pas possible! Vous ne pouvez pas être si vieille! s'exclama John, ressentant soudain un profond dégout d'avoir désiré cette femme.**

**Elle devait l'avoir deviné car l'expression sur son visage changea radicalement. Elle parut au comble de la peine. Mais elle se reprit assez vite pour ne pas que les autres le voit.**

**-Si vous m'acceptez, je serais heureuse de partager mon savoir avec vous, ou de pouvoir vous aider pour ce qui est des objets ancients que vous possedez mais dont vous ne savez pas encore vous servir proprement...**

**-Nous verrons, pour l'instant je me demandais si votre planète avait été visitée par les wraith?**

**-Non, elle est trop éloignée pour eux, mais vous avez en tête d'établir un camp, je vous le déconseille. Les bêtes vous attaqueraient.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le gène des Ancients pour certains pourtant.**

**-Oui, mais elles n'ont pas eu à manger depuis très longtemps. En fait depuis que mon peuple a été décimé, elles n'ont pas mangé.**

**-On pourrait « dératiser » l'endroit Dr Weir, dit soudain John.**

**-D'accord, une fois que Rodney sera de nouveau sur pied, vous pourrez y aller.**

**Et tous se levèrent quittant la pièce. Il ne resta que John et Mina.**

**-Alors je vous dégoûte? la peine se lisant dans sa voix.**

**Il la regarda, surpris.**

**-Vous avez lu dans mes pensées tout à l'heure?**

**-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand vous avez presque crié qu'il n'était pas possible que j'ai environ 600 ans.**

**« Je suis désolé » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.**

**-Pourriez vous me conduire au chevet du Docteur McKay? demanda Mina d'une voix neutre qui fit frissonner John.**

**-Bien sûr, et il se força à sourire.**

**§§§§**

**Rodney avait encore fait un cauchemard, mais moins terrorisant cette fois-ci, il n'avait ni hurlé, ni pleuré en se réveillant. Mina avait resséré son emprise sur sa main et lui avait fait un sourire timide. **

**-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là?**

**-Plusieurs heures, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire et puis, elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre avec un sourire, vous avez été mon patient alors je veille un peu sur vous... Cela ne vous dérange pas au moins? Si voulez que je quitte la pièce je...**

**-Non! Restez, ça me fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie... Surtout une femme comme vous...**

**Rodney sentit alors ses joues brûler, se rendant compte que ce qu(il avait dit pouvait signifier autre chose...**

**-Je...**

**-Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, rassurez vous, je ne prend pas ça comme des avances...**

**-Bien!**

**Il ne trouva pas ses mots, il tenta une ou deux fois de dire quelque chose d'intelligible, mais n'y parvint pas, la gêne de ce qu'il avait dit précédement ayant pris le pas sur lui...**

**-Vous voulez manger quelque chose? demanda-t-elle pour l'aider.**

**-Vous lisez dans mes pensées.**

**Elle sortit alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers le refectoire.**

**John était rentré dans l'infirmerie pour se tenir au courant de l'état de son scientifique.**

**-Major! Quelle bonne surprise! Vous venez sûrement de croiser Mina?**

**-Non, j'ai dû arriver par l'autre côté car je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais dites-moi plutôt commment vous vous sentez?**

**-Bien. Mina est partie me chercher de quoi manger car Beckett n'est toujours pas là, d'ailleurs, où est-il?**

**-Avec Elisabeth. Il sont entrain de parler de Mina justement.**

**-Ah bon? repondit-il avec intérêt.**

**-Oui, ils lui ont fait faire des examen pour... vérifier certaines choses...**

**-Vous me cacher quelque chose major?**

**-Non! Euh... si d'acord, mais je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire...**

**-Allez-y, dites le moi!**

**-Et bien, elle a le gène des Ancients.**

**-C'est bien non?**

**-Oui, mais elle est vieille... Elle ne paraît pas comme ça, mais elle est très vieille, elle peut influencer les gens, lire dans les pensées et... faire toutes ces choses que nous pauvres humains, ne savons pas faire... Et le Dr Weir n'a pas une totale confiance en elle... Elle a peur que Mina profite de nous ou un truc dans le genre... Après tout on en sait pas beaucoup sur elle...**

**-Oui, d'accord, mais elle nous a sauvé la vie, et rien que pour ça, Weir devrait lui faire confiance.**

**-oui, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizzare qu'elle seule puisse se promener dans cette forêt sans être attaquée par les bêtes?**

**-Attendez une minutes, vous ne l'accusez tout de même pas d'y être pour quelque chose dans ce qui nous est arrivé?**

**Mina entra dans la pièce et soudain, l'air se chargea en electricité. Bien sûr, elle avait tout entendu, et cela lui avait fait mal. « Moi aussi je suis humaine Major! » pensa-t-elle avec colère. Elle parvint quand même à faire un sourire à Rodney.**

**-Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre...**

**-Merci Mina. Il était gêné, comme si il avait été pris en flag de discussion umportune.**

**-Je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire...**

**-Non! restez, il lui fit un sourire. Parlez-moi un peu de vous. **

**Cette phrase sonnait comme un défi aux oreilles de John.**

**-Et bien, je ne sais par par où commencer.**

**-Parlez moi de vous, il y a bien quelque chose à dire? Vous avez de la famille...?**

**-Ma famille est morte il y a très longtemps.**

**-Je suis désolé. Et il l'était réelement, même s'il s'y attendait.**

**-J'ai perdu mon mari aussi. Il s'appelait Athan, il... Il a été dévoré par les bêtes...**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**

**-C'est compréhensible, dit-elle, lui trouvant une excuse. J'ai toujours détesté les wraith, ils sont la cause de notre départ... Nous ne vivions pas sur la planète où j'habite actuellement. Ils ont détruit tout ce qu'on avait... Sauf un vieux temple, qui a réussit à tenir debout par miracle. Il se peut en effet qu'il y ait un E2PZ là bas, mais pour l'atteindre, ce serait un exploit...**

**-Elle lit dans nos pensées, indiqua John.**

**Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ceci était surréaliste... Au bout d'un moment, son esprit scientifique reprit le dessus...**

**-Vous dites qu'il y a peut-être un E2PZ sur votre ancienne planète?**

**-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller. Il y a des wraith là-bas. Mais peut-être que...**

**Elle se leva et dit aux deux hommes de l 'amener auprès du docteur Weir.**

**-Vous pouvez vous lever Dr McKay.**

**-Appelez moi Rodney.**

**-D'accord, venez.**

**§§§§**

**Mina avait expliqué son plan au Dr Weir ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe qui était présente. Teyla avait écouté avec attention mais Elisabeth semblait perturbée par un point.**

**-Il y a des Wraith là bas, et vous pensez qu'avec l'invisibilité du jumper ce serait possible?**

**-Oui, à condition de faire très attention.**

**-D'accord, une fois que Rodney sera sur pied, vous (elle désigna John) et votre équipe irez là-bas.**

**-Et moi? Je ne vais pas avec eux?**

**-Nous préférons que vous restiez ici.**

**-Mais elle est la seule à pouvoir nous dire où est le temple, et où se trouve l'E2PZ à l'intérieur! répliqua Rodney.**

**-Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est ça? Vous avez peur que je profite de votre technologie, que je la tourne à mon avantage? Pourquoi?**

**Elle avait débité sa phrase d'une traite, ce qui laissa l'assemblée sans voix. Mina reprit:**

**-Vous avez peur de moi tout ça parce que je suis plus vieille que vous ne le serez jamais, ma connaissance vous effraie. Je ferais mieux de retourner sur mon monde, là-bas au moins personne n'est suspicieux, car il n'y a que moi sur cette planète! Je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir me raccompagner à la porte des étoiles. Je ne vous importunerai plus d'aurénavant.**

**Et elle partit en direction de la salle de contrôle.**

**-Voilà! Vous êtes content de vous? declara le scientifique, la seule personne qui pouvait nous aider à réccuperer un E2PZ, vous... Vous avez réussi à la froisser.**

**-Allez lui courir après, dites lui de rester... Rodney le romantique...**

**Le major Sheppard avait dit cela sur un ton où perçait la colère... McKay l'avait déviseagé et était parti à la poursuite de Mina.**

**-Mina... Ne partez pas comme ça, ils ont peur de vous peut-être, ils ne vous font peut-être pas confiance, mais pas moi... Je vous crois quand vous nous dites que vous voulez nous aider, et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions parti sur cette planète avec vous depuis la minute où vous avez exposé votre plan. S'il vous plaît...**

**Mina se retourna alors, et Rodney pu voir qu'elle pleurait. Cependant, elle prit la parole et on pouvait y voir de la colère dans ses propos.**

**-Aucun d'entre vous ne peut comprendre, ce que c'est de passer sa vie en ayant tout perdu, en étant seule. (le reste de l'équipe s 'était approché avec le bruit) Personne ici ne sait ce que c'est de passer des centaines d'années seule, sans personne pour lui parler, aucun d'entre vous n'a vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu, et vous êtes là, à douter de moi, alors que moi je veux juste voir des gens, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrais une relation en péril. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, je vous ai sauvé la vie, je vous donne un moyen de vous défendre contre des ennemis que les ancients eux-mêmes n'ont pas réussi à vaincre et vous, tout ce que vous faites, c'est de douter de moi? **

**Elle n'en pouvait plus, toute la peine qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son arrivée s'était relâché comme un torrent sur Rodney et les autres. Ce dernier s'était approché et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle y déversa un flot de larmes impréssionnant... **

**Quand enfin elle fut calmée, elle leva la tête vers Rodney. Celui-ci prit la parole:**

**-J'ai confiance en vous moi. Vous avez beau être une grand-mère, il lui arracha un sourire, vous êtes une fille géniale et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors je vous suis redevable... **

**Sa voix était douce. Mina savait qu'il disait la vérité, mais lui n'était pas un problème, c'était les autres le problème.**

**-Nous perdez pas votre temps Rodney, ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher... S'il vous plaît, ramenez moi chez moi...**

**-Vous voulez vraiment partir?**

**-Oui, je ne vous sers à rien ici en faisant mes caprices, elle regarda John. Sachez seulement que je vous aime bien Rodney, vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir peur de moi, et je vous en suis infiniement reconnaissante. Mais il faut que je retourne sur ma planète, j'ai des choses à y faire...**

**-Quoi? demanda Elisabeth.**

**-Trouver un moyen pour me débarraser des bêtes. Pour que vous puissiez, si seulement vous y tenez toujours, installer un campement, qui sera bien sûr, éloigné de la forêt donc de moi.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de rencontre inattendue, g foiré, c la 3ème parite, mai ya pa de chptre 2 enfin bref c le bordel...mai enfin... **

**BeaSea, je ti1 a te dire que moi non plus, ça me plai pa k'1 fille rôde autour de Rodney, parce que j'aimerai ke ce soi moi... Mai bref... Jvé pa raconter ma vie pleine de trous... **

**Sinon, merci a tous pour vos reviews.. Ca fé plaiz pr 1 débutantecom moi...snif.**

**PS: je pense ke cette partie va vous plaire + ke les 2 otre, ce le fameu qui proquo... Hihihihihihihihihihihi... **

**Have a nice time...**

**Rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire ne l'avait retenu. Mais Rodney McKay avait réussi à donner à Mina une radio pour garder une connexion avec elle. Une fois passé la porte, il éclata:**

**-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend de la rejetter comme ça. Elle aurait pu devenir un allié fiable!**

**-Oui, mais je doute qu 'elle ait fait tout ça par pure bonté d'âme. dit John**

**-Ah oui? Et qu'est ce que vous en savez major, vous vous êtes empressé de lui jeter la pierre...**

**-Mais enfin, regarder les faits McKay, elle est la seule personne sur cette planète et comme par hasard, elle nous sauve de bêtes qui ont décimé toute sa population... Vous ne trouver pas ça bizzare qu'elle soit la seule survivante...?**

**-Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de réfléchir à ça vu la vitesse avec laquelle vous l'avez littéralement crucifié... repliqua-t-il avec un ton amer et caustique.**

**-Messieurs calmez-vous, nous allons trouver une solution.**

**La voir du Dr Weir avait résonné dans toute la pièce, maintenant silencieuse.**

**-Il faudrait aller chercher cet E2PZ, déclara le major.**

**-Oui, mais il est en territoire ennemi major, ça va être dur!**

**-Mais pas impossible.**

**-Je ne risquerai pas les vies des meilleurs éléments de cette expédition a moins d'être sûre de la réussite de cette mission.**

**Le débat fut clos. Tout le monde se dispersa et Rodney retourna à ses quartiers, comme une âme en peine.**

**Il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, seul. Même si depuis le début de cette expédition, l'équipe avait formé une sorte de famille de substitution, il avait passé toute sa vie seul, ayant pour seul compagnon son chat... A ce moment précis, il aurait voulu qu'il soit là son matou, compagnon fidèl depuis toujours pour le serrer dans ses bras... Mina était jolie, même si elle était vieille, il n'en avait que faire, l'exterieur était plaisant à voir et elle semblait tellement belle à l'intérieur. Un coeur généreux, pur... « Comment les autres peuvent-ils penser qu'elle pourrait nous vouloir du mal? » cette question tournait dans sa tête, tout comme celle de savoir comment la faire revenir. Ces deux questions tournaient comme des animaux en cage... Ne demandant qu'à sortir.**

**Deux jours avaient passé depuis son départ et chaque nuit, John faisait le même rêve, sans cesse... Il se revoyait dans cette forêt entrain de tourner en rond, il était seul, mais sentait des yeux posés sur lui... Il appelait ses amis mais aucune réponse, rien, juste ce silence pesant, cette obscurité pesante et cette lourdeur dans l'air... Au bout d'un moment, des flash de ce qui s 'était vraiment passé lui revenaient et il se réveillait en sursaut. Toujours à ce même moment du rêve... « Comment faire pour que ça s'arrête, si ça continue, je vais finir par devenir fou »... Il se décida donc à aller voir son scientifique préféré, celui qui depuis les deux derniers jours lui en voulait un max...**

**John frappa à la porte du labo.**

**-Entrez...**

**Rodney était assis à son bureau entrain de regarder un objet bizzare.**

**-Vous allez bien?**

**-Oui, je me demandais juste à quoi pouvait servir cet engin...**

**-Quoi? Vous, Rodney le scientifique le plus brillant de la galaxie se retrouve à regarder un artéfact Ancient passivement et à se demander sans conviction à quoi sert ce truc? Je ne vous reconnais plus là McKay!**

**-Et oui John, un être humain a ses limites.**

**Il avait dit ça avec un sourire acide qui glaça John sur place.**

**-Rodney?**

**-Oui John?**

**-Vous m'en voulez encore pour ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Mina?**

**-Oui John.**

**-Rodney?**

**-QUOI!**

**-Je vous demande pardon, j'avais tord...**

**Cet aveu avait eu du mal à sortir, John ayant la gorge serrée... **

**-Je n'aurai pas du la rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Je vous demande pardon.**

**Rodney se tourna alors, et vit le major Sheppard regarder le sol, comme s'il lui trouvait un intérêt soudain.**

**-Le mal est fait de toute façon, dit le scientifique d'une voix lasse. Nous pourrions peut-être travailler sur le fait de la faire revenir...**

**-Vous lui avez donné votre radio n'est-ce pas?**

**-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si elle ne l'a pas jetté quelque part dans un coin...**

**John se rapprocha de McKay et le regarda dans les yeux... Il y avait dans ceux-ci une lueur d'impuissance.**

**-Nous allons quand même essayer de l'appeler par la radio, lui dire que nous vennons la voir, que nous avons à lui parler.**

**-Pourquoi changez-vous soudain d'opinion sur elle? sa question sonnait comme une accusation...**

**-Parce que depuis qu'elle est partie, je fait dans la même nuit le même rêve, à chaque fois...**

**-Et...?**

**-Et bien, je suis dans la forêt, quelqu'un me regarde mais je ne sais pas qui et ensuite je revois des flash de ce qui s'est passé... Et notament, vous entrain de vous faire attaquer avec une violence... Il ne trouva pas ses mots... Ensuite je me réveille en sueur et coupable...**

**-De quoi? Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce qui nous est arrivé. **

**-J'aurai du faire quelque chose. Je suis sensé assurer votre protection à tous...**

**-Mais vous avez été blessé vous aussi, que pouviez vous faire?**

**-Rien, c'est vrai, mais dificile à admettre.**

**Rodney posa une main sur l'épaule de son major, et dit:**

**-Vous vous sentez coupable pour quelque chose d'autre, avouez-le...**

**Ce dernier leva un regard perdu vers Rodney et répondit qu'il n'aurai pas du se comporter comme il l'avait fait envers Mina.**

**-Alors, demain matin nous règlerons ça John, d'accord?**

**-Oui, allez vous coucher Rodney.**

**-Une personne qui donne des conseils se doit de les suivre elle-même...**

**Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce.**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil...**

**-Arrêtez, vous tombez littéralement de fatigue... Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous border major?**

**-Pourquoi pas?**

**La bonne humeur était revenue, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du major. Arrivés là, John rentra et Rodney le suivit.**

**-Que faites-vous Rodney?**

**-Mais quelle question, je viens vous border!**

**-Je ne suis plus un enfant Rodney... Vous voulez parler, c'est ça?**

**-Ouais, de Mina. Vous la trouver comment...?**

**-Elle est belle, faut l'avouer, mais quand j'ai su son âge... euh, on va dire que ça m'a un peu refroidi...**

**Rodney, un sourire plaqué sur le visage commença à parler... à se dévoiler... La nuit allait être longue... Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant deux heures de leur goût en matière de femmes, mais aucun d'eux ne cita Elizabeth ou Teyla, et encore moins de Samantha Carter... Durant cette discussion, Rodney avoua qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de relations serieuses avec des femmes... John lui parla de ses conquêtes de lycée, puis de l'armée, les endroits où il avait été envoyé et où il avait vu des femmes si belles que les hommes donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient... rien que pour passer une nuit avec elles... Selon lui, ça ne servait à rien de se ruiner pour une femme... Surtout quand celle-si ne vous aime pas vraiement...**

**-Bon, il est grand temps de dormir, dit Rodney. **

**Puis il s'allongea, position pour dormir.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

**-Mes quartiers sont trop loins, j'ai tellement sommeil que je n'arriverai pas au tiers de mon voyage que je m'écroulerai à terre... Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenient, je vais rester ici.**

**-Vous ne ronfler pas au moins?**

**-Euh...**

**-Non, parce que sinon vous dégagez...**

**-C'est que quand je suis très fatigué, mais je vous promet que je ne vais pas ronfler cette nuit... **

**§§§§§**

**Elizabeth Weir était réveillée depuis une bonne heure, et était sur le balcon au fond du couloir menant à ses quartiers... Ces quelques derniers jours avaient vraiment été étranges... Cette fille, son histoire, les circonstances de son départ... Tout s'était enchaîné de façon si rapide qu'elle avait du mal à y remettre de l'ordre... **

**Tout en buvant sa deuxième tasse de thé, elle songea à John, à Rodney quand il s'était énnervé... Elle pensa soudain qu'il était bizzare de ne pas avoir encore vu l'un des deux hommes si matinaux habituellement... Elle décida donc d'aller voir Rodney dans son bureau... Mais sur le chemin, elle croisa Radek Zelenka:**

**-Bonjour docteur, dit ce dernier, vous n'auriez pas vu le docteur McKay par hazard?**

**-Non, j'allais pour le voir justement. Il n'est pas dans son bureau?**

**-Non. Il est probablement entrain de dormir, je l'ai vu très tard dans son bureau hier, avec le major Sheppard. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer...**

**-Merci Dr Zelenka. Bonne journée.**

**-Vous aussi docteur Weir, répondit le scientifique un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres...**

**Elizabeth alla droit vers les quartiers de Rodney mais en route, elle croisa Teyla et Aiden.**

**-Bonjours Dr, vous n'auriez pas vu le major, je l'attendait pour la séance d'entraînement mais il n'est aps venu...**

**-Non, et Rodney, vous ne l'avez pas vu?**

**-Non, repondit Ford. Normalement, il rôde toujours dans les couloirs à cette heure là.**

**-C'est pas vrai, mais où sont passés ces deux là? Bon, je vais aller voir si le major est dans sa chambre, vous aller regarder les alentours et venez me voir quand ce sera fini.**

**-D'accord, repondirent Teyla et Ford à l'unisson.**

**Et les trois se séparèrent. Teyla alla demander au gens s'ils avaient Rodney ou John, mais le non semblait la réponse la plus persistante... Ford alla voir dans le hangar, mais n'y trouva personne. Quand à Elizabeth, quelle fut sa surprise quand elle entra dans les quartiers du Major Sheppard.**

**Frappée par un mutisme total, elle observa les deux hommes, dans le même lit, encore endormi. « Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont gay! Pas possible... » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle avait perdu toute raison et elle du se faire à l'idée que ses meilleurs membres de l'expédition Atlantis, entretenaient une relation extra-professionnelle des plus équivoque... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, qui pourrait les réveiller, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge... Et c'est là que le drame arriva...**

**Ford arriva en courrant et dit:**

**-Désolé madame mais ils ne sont...**

**Lui aussi fut frappé de mutisme en suivant le regard du Dr Weir, droit vers les deux hommes endormis... C'est là que John se réveilla, et les regarda cette expression de surprise totale plaquée sur leurs visages...**

**-Major? demanda Ford.**

**John comprit à la seconde et posa son regard sur le scientifique endormi dans son lit. Il retrouva l'usage de la parole et dit:**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...**

**Teyla débarqua et regarda le major avec stupéfaction.**

**-Major Sheppard, que faites vous dans ce lit avec le Dr McKay?**

**Rodney ouvrit un oeil, puis se rendant compte de la situation, ouvrit pleinement l'autre, même s'il devait souffrir pour cela. Il regarda tour à tour les trois personnes à la porte de la chambre du Major puis le major lui-même.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...**

**-Mais oui Dr, dit Ford avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable...**

**John se tourna vers Elizabeth et dit:**

**-Dr Weir, attendez ce n'est ce que vous...**

**-Votre vie personnelle ne me regarde pas major, répondit celle-ci d'un ton neutre avant de partir.**

**Les trois personnes qui étaient à la porte partirent alors, laissant un major et un scientifique très mal à l'aise...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Rodney.**

**-On va d'abord sortir de ce lit, puis après... euh... on avisera...**

**-Non, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez compris, mais tout le monde dans cette cité va croire que nous sommes gay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys... Bon la suite... **

**Pour beaSea: g 1 peu 2 mal à comprendre ton langage si étrangement webbic a mon avi... Enfin bref... Tu peu sauter par la fenêtre, mais garde un câble, car tu voudra plu sauter aprè... tu verra...**

**Sady, si tu veu l'istoir en anglais je te la traduirait... Keep me posted...**

**Thanks folks, and... Enjoy it...**

**§§§§§**

**Après une bonne douche John se dirigea vers le réfectoire et croisa le scientifique qui avait passé sa nuit avec lui...**

**-Vous allez où McKay?**

**-A votre avis, manger, je meurs de faim.**

**-Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que vous ne soyez entrain de vous plaindre... **

**-Oh! Et depuis quand cela vous dérange major? Il passa sa mian dans les cheveux de mon ami et renchérit, hein mon petit coeur...**

**John se dégagea et se rendit compte que des gens les regardaient, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Rodney l'avait fait exprès, mais... « le prendrait-il aussi bien si je lui roulais une pelle? » se demanda-t-il. Arrivés au refectoire, les deux hommes s'assirent à la même table et commençèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres...**

**-Vous croyez qu'on pourrait tourner la situation à notre avantage? demanda Rodney.**

**-Je ne sais pas, répondit John, je ne tiens pas à salir ma réputation de tombeur... de femmes...**

**-C'est déjà fait major. Machine arrière impossible...**

**Puis McKay se leva et posa un genou à terre en regardant avec un grand sourire le major en face de lui.**

**-Mon beau Major Sheppard, veux-tu m'épouser? **

**Puis il éclata de rire en voyant les têtes des autres dans le refectoire. Le major se joint à lui et tout deux quittèrent un refectoire secoué, mais eux, avaient prit les évènements avec une pointe d'humour... Il vallait mieux après tout...**

**Lorsque Rodney rentra dans le labo où étaient réuni tous les scientifiques, un grand silence avait prit place... Ce dernier en déduit donc qu'avant d'arriver, les autres parlaient de lui ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Zelenka s'approcha de lui et dit à mi-voix:**

**-Dr McKay, je dois vous poser une question...**

**-Allez-y Radek.**

**-Etes-vous vraiment avec le major Sheppard?**

**Rodney qui, même si tout cela le faisait rire, ne savait pas quoi répondre, détourna le problème.**

**-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.**

**Puis prennant Radek à part, lui dit à voix basse.**

**-En fait, c'est une longue histoire, mais non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Cependant, je voudrais le faire croire un petit moment... Alors, ne dites rien à personne, d'accord.**

**Le sourire complice de Radek lui fit comprendre qu'il garderait le secret... Ou peut-être... peut être ne le croyait-il pas...? « Rien à faire... » pensa Rodney.**

**Le reste de la journé ne se passa pas mal pensa John, même s'il avait cherché Elizabeth dans toute la cité et ne l'avait pas trouvé... Un seul problème se produisit.**

**Rodney sortait de son labo quand, passant devant celui du Dr Kavanagh, il entendit que ce dernier parlait de lui à quelqu'un.**

**-Franchement, je trouve ça dégueulasse, ils ne devraient pas s'afficher comme ça.**

**Rodney entra alors, sans frapper.**

**-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, ma relation avec le major Sheppard, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.**

**-Oui, je dois dire que je ne pensait pas que vous, l'homme qui s'est presque vanté d'avoir eu une « relation » avec le colonel Carter soit là à « fricoter » avec un autre militaire... Et puis je dois aussi avouer, Rodney s'approcha, que je n'aime pas voir des pédérastes!**

**Là, Rodney ne sut comment s'était parti, mais Calvin Kavanagh se retrouva à terre le nez en sang...**

**-Et sachez mon cher, que je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire... dit Rodney en se massant la main... Et il quitta la pièce...**

**Plus tard, Rodney croisa John, il était encore entrain de se masser le poing...**

**-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé...? Rodney?**

**Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage et dit d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas...**

**-Dieu que ça fait du bien!**

**-Quoi donc?**

**-J'ai frappé Kavanagh! Qui plus est, je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez!**

**-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?**

**-Il nous a traité de pédérastes! Alors avec un immense plaisir, je l'ai cogné! Pour nous deux, cependant, je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal...**

**Mais à cemoment là, Ford arriva.**

**-Excusez moi, le Dr Weir aimerait vous voir à l'infirmerie Dr McKay.**

**-Je vous accompagne, dit le major avec un sourire.**

**Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Weir et Beckett au chevet de Kavanagh se tournèrent.**

**-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça Rodney, on pouvait lire la colère dans sa voix...**

**-Et bien... Rodney était embarrassé, mais se reprit, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à remettre Calvin à sa place!**

**-Et... Pourquoi?**

**-Il nous a traité de « pédérastes », dit le major sur un ton complice...**

**Lui aussi semblait très content que Rodney ait frappé Kavanagh...**

**-Mais enfin, mais vous avez perdu la tête McKay ou quoi?**

**-Non, mais ...euh... Bon d'accord je n'aurais pas du frapper aussi fort...**

**-Là n'est pas le problème, vous avez frappé un de vos coéquipiers... Je vous conseille d'aller voir le docteur Heightmeyer docteur.**

**-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il m'a insulté?**

**Calvin prit la parole:**

**-Vous êtes homosexuel!**

**Rodney voulu répliquer, mais John intervint pour la seconde fois en parlant à Elizabeth.**

**-Elizabeth, le docteur McKay et moi-même aimerions vous parler... en privé...**

**-Bien, répondit celle-ci. Venez.**

**Elle les emmena dans le couloir puis sur le balcon.**

**-Qu'y a t-il? Je vous écoute.**

**-Bien voila, Rodney et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, c'est une affreuse méprise.**

**-Expliquez-vous major.**

**-Hier soir Rodney et moi nous sommes... disons que nous nous sommes disputé, mais, nous avons ensuite discuté et avons terminé cette discussion dans ma chambre...**

**-Mais j'étais trop fatigué, reprit McKay, il faut dire qu'avec le climat de ces dernier jours, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas...**

**-Venez en au fait Rodney, demanda Elizabeth.**

**-Et bien, étant donc trop fatigué, j'ai demandé au major si je pouvais dormir dans son lit... Et si vous aviez l'oeil plus affûté, vous auriez vu que nous portions encore nos vêtements de la veille, et que donc, rien de... d'extra-professionnel ne s'était passé dans cette chambre, termina-t-il.**

**-Donc, vous n'êtes pas...**

**-Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple d'homosexuels... termina John.**

**Et là, Elizabeth ne sut pourquoi, mais un fou rire incontrôlable la saisit et elle ria comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps... Pris au dépourvu, ses deux interlocuteurs la regardèrent hébétés, et arrivant enfin à se contrôler, elle leur dit:**

**-J'avais vraiment cru que vous étiez gay, c'est tellement drôle... Puis son fou rire revint, plus fort que jamais...**

**Cependant, Rodney et John se joignirent à elle cette fois-ci, et tout trois retournèrent à l'infirmerie bruyament...**

**-Carson, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose, parvint-il à dire en deux rires, j'ai mal au poing... **

**Beckett le regarda, se disant que Rodney avait vraiment besoin d'aller voir Kate Heightmeyer...**

**-Oui, repondit-il, venez... Et il l'emmena à l'arrière de l'infirmerie. Là, il lui passa de la crème contre les « contre-coups ».**

**John alla se coucher en pensant que cette journée avait été la plus comique depuis leur arrivée, et qu'il serait bon de recommencer une farce un peu comme celle-ci...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bon, enfin la suite, dsl pour le temps que ça a pri ms j'éssai tan bien que mal de la finir..._**

**_Anyway, let's just hope you'll enjoy it as well... Reviews..._**

* * *

**Le lendemain, John et Rodney étaient dans le bureau du Dr Weir, et éssayaient de la convaincre de changer d'avis par des arguments qui valaient la peine d'être écoutés.**

**-Cette fille pourrait nous aider à trouver l'E2PZ plus rapidement, et ainsi nous ne resterions pas longtemps chez l'ennemi!**

**-Sans compter que sur Atlantis, elle pourrait nous aider pour les objets anciens dont nous ne connaissons rien et qu'elle connaît! Imaginez le pas en avant, nous irions beaucoup plus vite avec Mina à nos côtés...**

**-Bon, d'accord, essayez de l'appeler, mais si elle ne répond pas, il est hors de question que vous y alliez... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

**-Oui.**

**Rodney alla directement à la salle de contrôle et enclencha les symboles de la planète de Mina. Une fois la porte ouverte, il attrappa sa radio et établit la connexion.**

**-Mina? Mina si vous m'entendez, c'est Rodney McKay d'Atlantis...**

**Cette dernière, qui était entrain de refaire ses baumes, entendit la radio et s'approcha, le problème était qu'elle avait oublié comment s'en servir. Comme si McKay avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui expliqua comment la faire fonctionner. Une fois le problème réglé, Mina parla:**

**-Je suis contente de vous entendre Rodney. Comment allez vous?**

**Rodney, pris un peu au dépourvu.**

**-Euh.. bien, je vous remercie...**

**-Et les autres?**

**Le scientifique remarqua un léger changement dans le ton de la voix de son interlocutrice.**

**-Bien aussi, en fait nous aimerions que vous reveniez. Si vous en avez toujours envie bien sûr!**

**-Les autres auraient-ils changé d'avis?**

**-Le major Sheppard et moi avons trouvé les mots qui conviennent, avoua ce dernier non sans un sourire.**

**-John a pris ma défense?**

**Le major qui se tenait juste à côté de Rodney prit la parole:**

**-Bonjour Mina, et oui, j'ai pris votre défense...**

**-Dois-je comprendre que vous ne m'en voulez plus?**

**John qui ne comprit pas repondit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Mina passerait la porte une heure après, le temps pour elle de rassembler quelques affaires et d'arriver à la porte.Rodney l'ouvrirait passerait puis ils rejoindraient Atlantis ensemble.**

**Tout se passa comme prévu mais lorsque Rodney arriva, il fut surpris de voir une Mina terriblement fatiguée.**

**-Bonjour Rodney.**

**Elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.**

**-Vous avez l'air épuisée, vous allez bien?**

**-Oui, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout...**

**Ils passèrent alors la porte, Rodney ayant enclenché son GDO, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Atlantis, la même impression de solitude envahi alors Mina. Comme la dernière fois...**

**§§§§§**

**Le briefing pour la mission eu lieu le lendemain ce qui permis à Mina de se reposer. Le soir de son arrivée Mina resta un long moment avec Rodney, à discuter. Elle lui expliqua alors le pourquoi de sa fatigue... Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, Rodney ne savais pas quoi dire... Elle avait exterminé tous les animaux de sa planète pour qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal au gens...**

**-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait avant?**

**-Je... Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce don... Je ne l'ai découvert que quand j'ai décidé que je voulais que toutes ces bêtes disparraissent...**

**Rodney pensa soudain avec effroi que la fille qu'il avait en face de lui était drôlement instable... Mina sembla peinée, mais Rodney ne le remarqua pas... **

**Elle s'approcha doucement, sous le regarda mal à l'aise du scientifique et dit d'une voix douce.**

**-Rodney, est-ce que je vous fais peur?**

**-Non! Je...**

**Il tremblait, le contact de leurs mains n'était pas désagréable, mais inconvenant dans le cas présent.**

**-Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que je vous trouve étrange et ça me fait un peu peur, mais à côté de ça, vous êtes gentille et dévouée... Et puis...**

**-Je vous aime bien Rodney.**

**Elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres carressant les siennes avec douceur, mais Rodney se dégagea et la regarda, hébété.**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Mina, je vous aime bien aussi mais, il ne faut pas dépasser les limites...**

**-Vous les avez déjà franchi, ces limites...**

**Rodney ne sut que dire ou faire puis se rendant compte de leur proximité, une lueur étrange apparu dans ses yeux et il posa une main sur la nuque de Mina, l'attirant inévitablement vers lui... Ce baiser-là fut plus profond et fait avec plus de sentiments que le premier... Lorsqu'il se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient le souffle coupé... Délicieux, ce baiser avait été tout simplement délicieux. Le scientifique se sentit romantique pour un temps... Il allongea Mina sur son lit et commenca à la délester de ses vêtements, tout en douceur... Ses carresses la faisait frissonner et elle se surprit à aimer plus qu'elle ne le voudrait cet homme qui pourtant n'était pas beau comme un dieu. Cependant, il avait un charme certain et son comportement était étrange mais amusant...**

**Lorsqu'il eu fini sa tâche, il put admirer un corps parfait sous ses yeux. Mina n'était pas très à l'aise et commenca donc à enlever les vêtements du scientifique... Rodney parru s'assombrir et hésiter puis dit soudain:**

**-Je dois te dire, euh... Je n'ai pas beaucoup...**

**-Je sais...**

**-J'aime pas quand tu lis dans mes pensées comme ça...**

**-Bon, d'accord, je ne le ferai plus, mais c'est tellement interressant de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, répondit-elle en riant...**

**Elle se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres... doucement au début puis avec plus de fougue... Cet interlude fut des plus plaisant pour eux deux...**

**Dans la nuit, Mina se réveilla et quitta la chambre de Rodney avec discretion et regagna sa chambre... Le lendemain donc, le briefing eut lieu et Mina fut autorisée à partir en mission avec Sheppard, McKay, Teyla et Ford...**

**La planète, P4X828, était devenu un repair de wraith comme l'avait prévu Mina, et lorsqu 'ils passèrent la porte en jumper, le mode camouflage fut le bienvenu… Certes, il n'y avait aucun wraith près de la porte, mais un des vaisseau ruche était à proximité… La prudence était donc de mise…**

**Mina fut dévastée quand elle arriva… Tout ce qui avait jadis existé sur cette planète était mort… Les arbres montraient de façon flagrante la cruauté de l'espèce désormais locale… De leurs villages, il ne restait que de vieilles ruines ayant terriblement souffert et montrant même encore maintenant combien la population qui habitait ici avait elle aussi souffert… Mais Mina fut tiré de ses pensées par le major Sheppard… **

**-Où allons nous maintenant ?**

**-Là-bas, elle désigna un temple en mauvais état, mais seul survivant d'une destruction quasi totale… C'est le temple dont je vous ai parlé. **

**-Je ne vois aucune signature énergétique semblable à celle d'un E2PZ pourtant, rétorqua un Dr McKay plutôt déçu.**

**--Il a peut être été épuisé lors de l'attaque des Wraith ? suggéra le lieutenant Ford.**

**-Ou bien il a été mis en sécurité ? intervint Teyla**

**-…Ou bien il n'y en a pas du tout. Termina John.**

**-Non, il y en a un, j'en suis sûre. Mon peuple était proche des Ancients, ces derniers ont dû en cacher un, je penche pour l'hypothèse de Teyla Emmagan…**

**L'interressée se tourna vers elle et baissa la tête, la remerciant par ce geste.**

**-Très bien, allons-y ! dit le major.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe se trouva sur le terrain, John donna ses instructions. Ford resterait à côté du Jumper, et signalerait tout mouvement. Teyla resterait à l'esterieur du temple tandis que McKay Mina et lui entreraient dans celui-ci.**

**Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu…**

**Une fois dans le temple, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Rodney et Mina pour trouver l'E2PZ, ce qui fit plaisir au major car il n'aimait pas cet endroit… Non, le problème survint lorsqu'un wraith qui venait « se dégourdir les jambe par cette belle matinée non-ensoleillé » les vit et alerta les autres…. Des darts firent alors leur apparition, et commencèrent à déverser un flot d'ennemis par leurs rayons, soit dit en passant, assez bizzares… Teyla éssaya avec le major Sheppard de lutter, tant bien que mal, mais il semblait que la victoire ne devait être la leur, mais celle des autres… Quand la donne changea…**

**Mina, qui n'avait que trop bien compris ce qui se passait, decida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les êtres qui leur barraient le passage… **

**Alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour sortir, John, ahuri et en colère lui attrapa le bras.**

**-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**Mina le repoussa violemment et rétorqua :**

**-Je vous sauve la vie, à tous….**

**Rodney émit un faible son, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un « nooooon », et la regarda se placer à l'entrée du temple.**

**Mina n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire, pour eux, et pour elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait la première fois, elle ne perdrait pas l'homme qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui. Les mouvements que firent sa tête et ses bras furent les mêmes, ils se levèrent, regardant le ciel si noir, une larme perla sur sa joue alors qu'une onde bleutée déchirait celui-ci ainsi que la terre… Cette onde dévasta les wraith, mais fut ce qui coûta cher à Rodney… Le temple commença à trembler, l'édifice allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, mais Rodney était hypnotisé, subjugué par la force qui ce dégageait de la femme avec qui il avait passé sa nuit. Il courrait vers elle quand soudain une pierre tomba, le frappant au crâne et causant sa chute. Il tomba donc tout comme Mina, inconscient. John et Teyla le tirèrent alors que l'édifice s'écroulait pour de bon. Ford les attendait au jumper et une fois tous dedans, le major fit décoller le petit vaisseau, en mode camouflage et ordonna, en hurlant, à Ford de composer les coordonnées d'Atlantis. **

**Il lui en voulait. Déjà, la veille, il l'avait vu sortir de la chambre de Rodney en catimini, ce qui signifiait, vu l'heure qu'il était, qu'ils avaient passé un agréable moment ensemble… Ce qui lui déplaisait fortement, sans en comprendre pourquoi… Et maintenant, il y avait ça ! Elle s'était mise en danger. Elle venait de risquer sa vie… Pour les sauver, d'accord, mais toute cette mise en scène avait fait que Rodney était désormais inconscient, et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout…**

**-Atlantis, ici Sheppard, on a besoin de Beckett, ASAP…**

**-Qui est blessé ? demanda la voix légèrement déformée du Dr Weir.**

**-McKay et Mina. **

**-Ils vous attendront dans le hangar à Jumper. Atlantis terminé.**

**A peine deux minutes après, le hangar à Jumpers accueillait les cinq têtes brûlées, et un E2PZ…**

**Trois jours plus tard, McKay parlait avec John, et semblait excédé.**

**-Major, elle n'y est pour rien… Je crois que c'est de ma faute si j'ai eu cet accident, ça aurait très bien pu vous arriver…**

**-Si vous n'aviez pas été si subjugué par les talents de votre maîtresse tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé !**

**Voilà, c'était dit. Le scientifique ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bêtement, la bouche entre-ouverte. John quitta la pièce telle une tornade… bousculant au passage le cher Docteur grandes seringues ! Alias Carson Beckett !**

**-Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici?… Rodney ?**

**-Il… Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que…**

-Ce n'est rien Rodney, vous me raconterez tout quand vous serez moins… comment dire… interloqué !

**§§§§§**

Le lendemain, Mina se réveilla à l'infirmerie… Bien sûr, la veille, les voix de Rodney et John l'avaient réveillé et elle avait donc tout entendu… Cependant, celle-ci savait pertinemment pourquoi John réagissait comme ça… Elle avait lu dans ses pensées et en avait déduit que le major avait quelques problèmes avec un certain scientifique… Rodney aussi avait ses propres problèmes… 

La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Mina avait été « revigorante », cela lui avait rappelé ce que s'était de ne pas être seul, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne cessait de penser au major… Imaginez un peu les conséquences que cela aurait sur leur travail d 'équipe si Sheppard venait à apprendre la relation entre lui et l'alien…. Ce que Rodney ne savait pas, c'est que Jophn était déjà au courrant et qu'il ne le supportait pas vraiment…

**Rodney s'approcha d'elle et lui carressa doucement la joue du revers de la main…**

**-Tu nous as fait bien peur là-bas tu sais…**

**-Je sais. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que nous sortions vivant de ce traquenard… Et l'E2PZ ? Vous avez commencé les…**

**-Oui, et oui, il est chargé, tu avais raison. Maintenant et grâce à toi nous avons un E2PZ chargé qui pourra nous aider à nous défendre contre les wraith et …**

**Mina l'interrompit en lui montrant la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tenait le major. Son visage était neutre. Et lorsqu'il parla, Rodney se sentit mal à l'aise.**

**-McKay, le Dr Zelenka m'envoie vous trouver. Il a besoin de vous avec l'…**

**-Bien sûr, je suis indispensable… rétorqua l'énervant scientifique.**

**Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Ce qui laissa un major et une Mina ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire…**

**-Major Sheppard, pourrais-je vous parler ?**

**-Allez-y, je vous écoute.**

**Mina sembla hésiter un instant et dit soudain :**

**-Je suis autorisée à me lever je suppose, alors pourquoi n'irions-nous pas sur un des balcon d'Atlantis…**

**Ce qu'ils firent… Arrivé là-bas, aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole. Mina se dévoua donc…**

**-J'ai remarqué que vous avez quelques problèmes avec Rodney… Hier…**

**-Vous avez écouté notre discussion ! sa voix montrait une colère montante.**

**-Excusez-moi du peu ! John vous avez tout simplement hurlé dans l'infirmerie hier, alors que je dormais. Donc si je me suis réveillée et que j'ai entendu votre « discussion », c'est entièrement de votre faute !**

**Mina remarqua le changement chez son interlocuteur. John se sentait coupable.**

**-Cependant, je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça… Non, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez des problèmes et que vous ne savez pas même pourquoi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous aider, car Rodney a aussi des problèmes qui s'apparentent aux vôtres… **

**-Et ces problèmes, lesquels sont-ils, non, parce que je sais pas si vous le savez, mais Rodney et moi, c'est un mélange explosif…**

**-J'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec Rodney aussi…**

**-Et ben on va l'appeler…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Une PETITE suite... enjoy it. odt

* * *

**

**L****e soir venu, Rodney, John et Mina se retrouvèrent au mess. Le scientifique, trop occupé avec son nouveau joujou, n'avait pas pu accorder de temps à son ami et sa petite copine… Mais maintenant, il avait le temps…**

**-Alors ? De quoi veux-tu nous parler ?**

**-De nous Rodney…**

**-Nous ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le « nous » m 'inclus ! déclara le major.**

**-Et bien là est le problème ! Rodney, elle se tourna vers lui, il faut que tu saches que je compte repartir sur ma planète… et que…**

**-Tu veux que nous arrêtions tout ça ?demanda-t-il déçu.**

**-Seulement pour ton bien…**

**-En quoi me quitter ME ferait du bien ? Je ne te suis plus là !**

**-C'est quelque chose que toi seul peux découvrir…**

**-Excusez-moi, John intervint alors, mais encore une fois, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça moi ?**

**-La chose que Rodney doit découvrir vous concerne aussi John…**

**-Pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas tout simplement vu que tu as l'air de le savoir…son ton était emprunt d'amertume et d'un soubresaut de colère.**

**Mina parut embarrassé, mais, se reprenant, elle déclara :**

**-La vérité venant de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre est parfois dure à entendre, et je n'aimerais pas vous quitter en mauvais terme… Je tiens un peu trop à vous deux pour ça…**

**-Attends… Rodney commençait vraiment à se sentir colérique, tu as des sentiments pour lui aussi ?**

**John appuya la question par un regard plutôt… intéressé…Mina respira un bon coup et s'expliqua… **

**-Je suis désolée Rodney mais oui. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais aussi pour lui… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ressemble à quelques traits près à mon mari, que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et que…**

**Elle baissa les yeux, puis les ferma… Rodney venait de comprendre une chose : il n'avait été qu'une compensation… Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aimait John Sheppard, le fort et séduisant militaire aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux toujours en désordre et avec ce sourire à damner Jesus Christ lui-même…en personne… Comment avait-il pu être si… AVEUGLE… Il s'était senti si chanceux qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit… Et pourtant, voilà où on en était… Il venait de se faire larguer après avoir donné ce qu'elle voulait à cette fille… Il se sentit soudain écoeuré par tout ça.**

**-Très bien. Alors c'est fini entre nous, dois-je en conclure… ?**

**-Nous…pourrions restez amis…**

**Rodney se leva et hurla :**

**-Bien sûr, pendant que tu passeras du bon temps avec mon meilleur ami… Et moi je serais là, à te dire bonjour « comment ça va aujourd'hui ? C'était bien hier avec John ? ». Avoue-le au moins, je n'étais rien pour toi, depuis le départ, car depuis le départ, c'est LUI que tu cherches à ATTEINDRE !**

**-Rodney, calmez-vous…**

**A vrai dire, John en avait perdu l'usage de la parole… Mais, par chance, il venait de la retrouver…**

**-Oh, ça va Capitaine Kirk… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !**

**-Rodney ,tu ne comprend pas, je…**

**-Oh, non, je crois que je comprend plutôt bien ton jeu…**

**Et sur ces mots, sans même un « bonne nuit », il les quitta… Mina baissa la tête et murmura :**

**-Voilà tout ce que je voulais éviter…**

**-Oui, mais quelle bonne idée que d 'annoncer à McKay que vous le quittez pour moi…**

**-Je ne quitte pas pour vous… Je vous quitte tous les deux… Il ne se passera rien entre nous John. Même si j'ai des sentiments pour vous, je ne veux pas blesser Rodney… Or, je sais qu'il souffre déjà. Quand il vous parlera, expliquez-lui, je pars demain…**


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite... C bi1to fini... promi... En tt K je l'ai fini... odt please Review!**

**Rodney entra dans sa chambre extrêmement énervé, déçu et … Non, en fait, il avait le cœur brisé… Mina l'avait quitté pour lui… Le major John Sheppard. Rodney devait admettre qu'il avait un charme certain, et que celui-ci, fonctionnait parfaitement bien sur les femmes… Elizabeth, Teyla… Toutes les deux étant les exemples parfaits… Mais tout ceci n'avait aucune importance, elle l'avait quitté pour lui, le si beau major… Il les imaginait déjà, lui l'embrassant langoureusement, caressant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau… Enlevant chacun de ses vêtements, avec des gestes calculés, précis… Elle faisant de même, s'arrêtant sur son torse…**

**Tout ceci le rendait malade… Le plus troublant était que, mais il ne voulait ni ne pouvait se permettre de l'accepter, dans tout le film qu'il venait de se créer, le plus plaisant avait été la description de John, il imagina parfaitement à quel point le corps du major était… comment dire… attirant, plaisant, et…tentant… Se pourrait-il que Rodney soit devenu gay ? Bon OK, la p'tite blague de la dernière fois avait été marrante, mais de là à ce que tout ceci s'avère vrai… « Naaaaannnnn ! » **

**John de son côté avait eu une discussion avec Mina à propos du scientifique, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que sous-entendait la jeune femme par « quelque chose que lui découvrirait et qui inclurait Rodney »… Il avait été passablement jaloux des privilèges donc celui-ci avait été accordé, mais…. Après tout, peut-être était-il jaloux de leur relation parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Rodney et non Mina… ? NNNNaaaaaannnn ! Pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être gay ? Si ? **

**Laissant ses pensées dévier sur le sujet « McKay », John arriva à sa chambre et ne se fit pas prier pour trouver le sommeil… Après tout, cette journée n'avait pas été si épuisante, mais la soirée si… Le sommeil vint, apportant avec lui un lot de révélations…**

**§§§§§**

**Le lendemain matin, Rodney se réveilla pour trouver sa chambre vide… vide de la présence féminine qu'avait apporté Mina… Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il en voulait au Major, vu que celui-ci n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ressemblait au défunt mari de Mina !**

**« Ouais, mais quand même ! Il aurait pu la rembarrer ! » dit une petite voix. **

**Après une bonne douche, un bon café et une altercation avec Kavanagh, Rodney se sentait apte au travail… mais lorsqu'il rentra dans son labo, il sentit une effluve masculine… Celle du major…**

**-Que faites vous ici Major ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**-Je venais pour vous parler. **

**-Je ne veux pas vous écouter.**

**-C'est bien dommage car vous devrez quand même m'écouter…**

**-Entendre, oui, écouter, non !**

**-Rodney, ne me poussez pas…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-J'essaie d'entendre, mais rien….**

**-Elle est partie ce matin McKay !**

**Le teint du scientifique vira au pâle et demanda d'une voix blanche : « Quoi ! »**

**-Vous avez très bien entendu McKay, elle est partie ce matin sur sa planète.**

**Rodney, reprenant contenance, dit d'une voix où perçait sarcasme, méchanceté et peine, le tout à la fois: **

**-Mais vous avez quand même pu prendre votre pied avec elle major, hein ?**

**La colère que John ressentit alors le dépassa :**

**-C'que tu peux être con Rodney ! T'as pas encore compris que je n'ai rien fait avec elle, et qu'hier soir elle est partie se coucher toute seule, et horriblement triste….**

**-Pourquoi serait-elle triste ? Elle t'aime et elle s'est bien moqué de moi alors…**

**-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Ton égo te perdra. Et si tu veux tout savoir, elle s'est sentie triste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de te blesser et que tu ne la pardonnerais jamais…**

**Rodney se sut que rajouter, quand le major partit, la porte du labo s'ouvrit et se referma brutalement reflétant par la même occasion l'humeur de celui-ci… Cette journée promettait d'être longue… Très longue… **

**§§§§§**

**John le trouvait très énervant… Même si durant la nuit il s'était rendu compte de son attachement à Rodney, il le trouvait énervant… Il savait pourquoi le scientifique lui en voulait, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ressemblait à l'ancien mari de Mina ! Tout de même, le ton sur lequel Rodney lui avait demandé s'il avait bien pris son pied avec la jeune femme l'avait passablement énervé… Rodney et son ego… Il devait quand même admettre qu'il avait été peiné d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son ami. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais pas volontairement… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Elisabeth, les yeux rivés sur le sol… La collision était inévitable. Un choc sourd, et John tomba, Elisabeth sur lui. Une intense douleur se fit sentir au niveau de ses organes vitaux… Oui, enfin bon, des organes qui seraient vitaux s'il entretenait une relation avec une femme… Bref, cette douleur était causée par un genou mal placé.**

**-John ! Je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas vu…**

**John fit une grimace et rétorqua d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :**

**-Pourriez-vous… Votre genou…**

**Elisabeth vira au rouge en l'ombre d'une nanoseconde et se confondit en excuse, tout en aidant le Major à se relever…**

**-Vous savez… Elisabeth semblait gênée, vous devriez aller voir Carson …**

**-Je peux très bien vérifier par moi-même si tout est encore en place !**

**-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… Vous avez l'air contrarié John, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Mis à part le fait que je me suis fait « agressé involontairement » par un genou fou ? … Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… Non, laissez tomber.**

**Et John partit, le regard légèrement flou…**

**§§§§§**

**Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Rodney évitait les contacts avec le major… Elisabeth l'avait remarqué, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, « c'est à eux de régler leurs problèmes » décida-t-elle. Le scientifique avait refusé une mission d'exploration, prétextant qu'il avait un objet ancien plus important. L'E2PZ en place, ils avaient pu explorer certains laboratoires, mais il en restait deux qu'il devait explorer… Ce matin-là, Rodney sortait de son labo, prêt à explorer la cité quand il croisa le reste de l'équipe…**

**-Que faites-vous là ? Qui plus est habillé comme si on partait en mission ?**

**-Quelle question doc ! On vous accompagne ! répondit Ford, d'un ton enjoué.**

**Le jeune homme, toujours joyeux, avait le don de jouer sur ses nerfs, mais, après tout, qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'être heureux ? Lui aussi aurait aimé être heureux comme ça, et ce devait être l'explication : il enviait le jeune soldat si heureux et insouciant… **

**-D'accord, mais vous ne passez pas la barrière délimitant mon espace vital ! C'est compris ?**

**Trois hochements de têtes, et ils étaient parti pour une mission interne qui allait apporter problèmes et solutions…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ils étaient dans le labo depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Teyla commis LA faute ! Cette-dernière regardait les tubes en face d'elle quand quelque chose attira son attention… Des mouvements dans un des tubes. Elle s'approcha et tendit la main vers le tube en question, le prit et regarda de plus près…

**-Teyla ! **

**La concernée sursauta, le tube lui échappant des main, se brisa sur le sol, et un volute de fumée s'éparpilla dans la pièce…**

**-Qu'avez vous fait !**

**Rodney venait de mi-crier, mi-murmurer, la peur l'ayant saisi… Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'épisode du nano-virus… Il se précipita vers la base de données du labo quand il entendit la porte se fermer en un whooosh sonore ! Il n'aimait pas les lieux fermés, sauf sa chambre… Mais là, il n'y était pas et sa peur s'accrût de façon exponentielle. Teyla venait de bredouiller un « je suis désolée », mais ça n'avait pas grand importance vu qu'ils étaient enfermés. En deux temps trois mouvements, il comprit ce qui se passait…**

**-Ce labo est un labo d'étude sur les drogues ladies and gentlemen… Nous sommes donc exposé à une drogue.**

**-Genre… Cocaïne, héroïne ? la voix du major ne présageait rien de bon.**

**-Un truc comme ça ! Maintenant excusez moi mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de nous sortir de là !**

**Et Rodney retourna à l'étude de la base de données. Au bout de quelques minutes Rodney se retourna. Juste à temps pour voir Teyla se ruer sur John, le prendre par la nuque et lui coller un baiser du feu de dieu… Le pauvre major, qui ne comprenait plus rien regarda la jeune femme qui, elle, sentait ses joues brûler. **

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Major, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

**-Vous en avez toujours eu envie ?**

**La question sonnait comme une affirmation. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et continua :**

**-Cette drogue agit comme un inhibiteur de raison. Ce que nous avons toujours voulu faire n'est plus contrôlé et nous agissons donc selon le gré de nos envies… Une sorte de « sérum de vérité » version actions…**

**-Interressant Teyla ! déclara John un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, alors comme ça, vous avez toujours voulu m'embrasser, c'est très flatteur vous savez…**

**-Oui, mais sachez que ça ne se reproduira pas Major, le ton de la jeune femme était froid. **

**Elle n'aimait pas être dépassé par ses émotions, elle avait une fois commis la faute et s'était jurée, après l'accident qui était survenu de tout ça, que ça n'arriverait plus jamais…**

**A ce moment précis, un sanglot se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ford pleurait. Des larmes de crocodile en plus… Qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter…**

**-Aidan ? appela Teyla, le prenant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

**-Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça ! Moi, je n'intéresse personne…. **

**Et il pleura de plus belle… Teyla l'entoura de ses bras et le berça doucement. Il expliqua alors à celle-ci qu'il avait terriblement envie et besoin d'être rassuré et consolé et aimé… Le seul amour qu'il recevait, venait de ses grand-parents… Teyla l'écouta et quand il eut fini, elle lui confia certaines choses que ni Rodney, ni John n'entendirent.**

**Le scientifique s'était assis, dans un coin, et regardait le major… Ses peurs se confirmaient. Le petit qui pro quo avait été marrant, mais le problème, c'était qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit vrai… « Mon dieu… non, ne me dites pas que… »**

**Et si, le pauvre Rodney venait de se rendre compte de l'attrait physique du major. Il est vrai que celui-ci était plutôt bien gâté par la nature. Un corps bien dessiné, des yeux profonds et expressifs, des cheveux toujours en batailles qui formaient son charme naturel. Et ce sourire… Si…**

**La personne en question se rapprocha de Rodney et se pencha sur lui.**

**-Ne vous approchez pas de mon espace vital major !**

**-Mais moi, je veux venir plus près… Rodney, ça ne va pas. Je le sais. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…**

**-Pourquoi ce tutoiement soudain… Déjà la dernière fois et…**

**-Ben… On est ami, non ? Je sais que ce que t'a dit Mina t'a miné…**

**-Très drôle le jeu de mots. Bravo !**

**-Oui, enfin bref, grâce à elle je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose…**

**-Bien pour toi !**

**-Tu es mon ami, et pour rien au monde je ne veux perdre ça, mais…**

**John perdait peu à peu son courage, mais la drogue faisait effet rapidement et il se trouva à prendre la main de Rodney, avec douceur et dit à haute et intelligible voix :**

**-Mais je veux que nous soyons plus que de simples amis.**

**- Qu…quoi !**

**- Tu m'as compris…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.**

**- Ce… C'est vrai ?**

**La voix de Rodney était réduite à un murmure, plutôt aigu. Il semblait ne pas y croire.**

**- Oui, tu en doutes ?**

**- Ben… Un homme comme toi. Qui plus est un militaire, je… Enfin, on se rappelle tous de Chaya et presque de Mina…**

**Tout ce que fit John fut de lui toucher la joue, tendrement, du revers de la main… Un sourire gêné sur le visage, mais des yeux brillants…**

**Rodney de son côté paraissait ne pas en croire sa chance. En l'espace de dix minutes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour John et mieux : John venait de lui montrer que c'était réciproque…**

**- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment les autres réagiraient… Peut-être… Enfin… On devrait faire attention, tu ne crois pas ?**

**Rodney avait l'air embarrassé, mais imaginait déjà une suite, ce qui était un bon point selon John.**

**- T'inquiètes pas. On fera attention, et tout se passera bien. Le seul truc à éviter, c'est de commettre une faute ici, devant eux… dit-il dans un murmure.**

**La conversation fut clause… Ils s'assirent tous deux contre le mur et attendirent que les effets de la drogue passent. Au bout d'une heure, Elisabeth les contacta par radio. Rodney lui expliqua la situation…**

**-Je vous envoie Beckett.**

**-Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée… Nous sommes enfermés de toute façon.**

**-Comment ? La voix d'Elisabeth venait de monter d'une octave… Ou la moitié d'une…**

**-Quand la drogue a été relâchée, Rodney lança un regard à Teyla qui détourna les yeux, la porte s'est fermée et nous a mis en une sorte de quarantaine… Bref, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'attendre que la drogue s'élimine peu à peu de notre système…**

**En disant cela Rodney vit les mains de John trembler… Et Teyla entrain d'embrasser Ford… DE L'EMBRASSER !**

**-Bon, la porte… il s'arrêta soudain se rendant compte de la main que John tentait si désespérément de garder contre lui, venait carresser les cuisses du scientifique, la porte… devrait se ré-ouvrir une fois que la drogue… est évacuée de notre système.**

**-Rodney, ça va ? demanda Elisabeth…**

**-Oui, mais comme je commence à avoir du mal à me concentrer sur quelque chose, il regardait John avec désespoir, l'air de le supplier d'arrêter avant que lui aussi ne se mette à faire des choses peu catholiques… Je crois que nous allons couper court à toute discussion.**

**-Prévenez moi dès qu'il y a du changement… Weir terminé**

**En clair, « prévenez moi des que vous sortirez ! ».**

**John semblait avoir un mal fou à se contrôler, mais ni Teyla, ni Ford ne s'en préoccupèrent tous deux étant collés l'un à l'autre dans une position des plus bizarre… A regarder de plus près, on aurait presque pu dire que ces baisers étaient en fait une sorte de combat, pour déterminer lequel des deux aurait le dessus sur l'autre… Rodney paraissait fasciné par ce « combat » faute de meilleur mot, mais son attention revint bien vite sur John qui posait ses mains là où il n'aurait pas dû…**

**-John ?**

**-Rodney ?**

**-Arrête !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que !**

**-Parce que quoi ? T'en as envie non ?**

**-Ooui, mais c'est toi qui a dit de ne rien faire ici !**

**-Oui, mais regarde les, se rendront-ils vraiment compte de ce que nous faisons ?**

**-Je pense que oui.**

**-Rodney ?**

**-Oui John ?**

**-Je ne tiendrai pas.**

**-Je t'attacherai alors…**

**-D'accord. Maintenant !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je t'ai dit que je ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Attache moi sinon, c'est moi qui t'attache et ce ne sera pas pour éviter de te toucher, je pense plutôt le contraire…**

**-Une sorte de douloureuse mais délicieuse torture ?**

**-Rodney !**

**-D'accord, d'accord.**

**Il se leva et pris le cordon de son ordinateur pour en faire un lien de fortune qu'il tenta de serrer le plus possible sans trop abîmer les mains de son désormais partenaire. L'affaire fut réglée en deux coups les gros et Rodney se trouva à penser que toute cette mascarade avait un air plutôt… non, définitivement sadique et masochiste…**

**§§§§§§**

Deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe était sorti du laboratoire. John avait l'air grognon, Teyla, les cheveux quelque peu ébourrifés semblait, tout comme le jeune lieutenant, revenir d'une promenade de santé… Enfin, Rodney, le dernier à sortir, avait l'air un peu perdu. Les yeux fixant le vide… Carson s'approcha de lui avec précaution, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule…

**-Rodney, ça va ?**

**-Oui, oui oui… Doit-on venir directement à l'infirmerie ou…**

**-Ou quoi ?**

**-Ben, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche…**

**Il préféra éviter de dire « froide ». Mais oui, il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Tout ce qui s'était passé semblait irréel. Comment le major Sheppard pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour lui, le plus affreux, arrogant, égocentrique et sarcastique des scientifiques… ? Peut-être faisait-il cela pour se moquer ? Peut-être que le major n'en avait rien à faire de lui et que ce qu'il voulait, c'était de faire une blague à Rodney. Une de TRES mauvais goût !**

**-Oui, vous pouvez y aller, dit le docteur avec douceur, mais, l'air menaçant il rajouta, vous revenez à l'infirmerie de suite.**

**-D'accord, merci Carson…**

**« Aaah Carson ! si tu savais… ». Le docteur et lui avaient établi une sorte d'amitié étrange. Carson l'embêtait avec ses grosses aiguilles, lui faisait même peur. « Rappelle toi de la fois où il t'a introduit le gène ! » cria son esprit. En retour, Rodney éffrayait le bon docteur avec ses objets anciens ou l'énervait en lui disant que la médecine était du vaudou… Bref, il passa sous la douche en oubliant totalement le problème dénommé John et se concentra sur son ami le médecin.**

**Un soir, alors qu'il était sur l 'un des nombreux balcon d'Atlantis, son préféré en fait, Carson était venu le voir, et ils avaient discuté pendant près de deux heures sur leur vies respectives… Rodney savait qu'il pouvait ce confier à lui, étant certain que Carson n'irait pas le répéter à tout le monde. Et voilà où en étaient ses pensées quand il arriva à l'infirmerie…**

**Teyla et Ford étaient partis… « Ils ont du aller se retrouver sous la couette ! » pensa-t-il, et cette pensée le fit sourire. Il aperçu John qui discutait avec Carson. « On y est, il va falloir lui parler… » se dit-il. John le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, un regard soucieux.**

**-Rodney, ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle…**

**-Ca va. J'ai juste besoin d'aller manger un bout, alors, il se tourna vers Carson, si on pouvait en finir au plus vite…**

**Mais le médecin sorti une barre de vitamines et avec un sourire mauvais il rétorqua**

**-Prenons notre temps Rodney…**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Voila, c'est la fin, j'Spère ke ça vs aura plu... Merci pr lé review, c'est vraimt super Nice! **

**Enjoy the final part... odt**

**§§§§§**

**Dans sa chambre, allongé, entrain de repenser aux événements du jour, à Mina, Rodney ne prêta aucune attention aux deux petits coups frappés à sa porte… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Sheppard apparaître à sa porte qu'il daigna parler.**

**-Qu'y-a-t-il Major ?**

**John sembla perdre en assurance, mais releva la tête et d'un air et pas résolu, il avança vers le lit et s'y assit.**

**-Il faut qu'on parle.**

**-De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Non, ne dites rien major, je sais que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous disiez, et j'aimerais, il leva la main pour couper court à toute interruption, qu'on mette ça derrière nous, c'était une erreur de ma part de croire ce que vous disiez, vous étiez sous l'influence de cette drogue qui a obscurcit votre jugement…**

**-Mais…**

**-Non, je n'aurais pas dû vous conforter dans l'idée que ce serait possible, alors que ça n'arrivera pas… Je pense que même si ça arrivait, on ne pourrait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on est dans la même équipe et que ça pourrait nuire à notre travail… Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous quitte l'équipe, tout le monde se poserait des questions et… John ? Que…**

**Le concerné était assis, tête baissée et paraissait complètement perdu et abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre…**

**-Je pensais… dit-il enfin, je pensais que… enfin non, c'est pas grave…**

**Il se leva. Se dirigea vers la porte.**

**-Bonne nuit Rodney.**

**Mais avant qu'il ait pu partir, Rodney l'avait attrapé par le bras et le tournait vers lui… Lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard, des yeux perdus rencontrèrent des yeux brillants. Des larmes !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi quoi John ?**

**-Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-C'est si étonnant que ça ? C'est vrai j'oubliais presque que je devais incarner mon rôle de scientifique sans cœur jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ? Non, je ne suis pas comme ça John et je ne veux pas prétendre… Je ne le supporterais pas… **

**John le fit reculer de quelques pas pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Une fois fermée, il se rapprocha et essuya une larmes qui venait couler de la joue de son ami. Ce qu'il voyait le détruisait, tout comme les paroles qu'il avait dit…**

**-Ne pleures pas, je suis là.**

**-Si seulement…**

**-Si seulement quoi ? Rodney, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la drogue qui m'a fait te le dire, c'est juste que je ne voulais plus prétendre que tu n'es rien pour moi, alors que tu es tout. C'est toi qui nous a sauvé et c'est toujours avec toi que je rigole le plus, c'est toi que j'aime embêter. Rodney, on ne changera rien tout ça parce qu'on est ensemble. C'est le fait d'être avec toi qui fait que j'aime nos momeznts ensemble… Même si on arrête pas de s'engueuler… Ah ! Enfin un sourire… Rodney…**

**-Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je te crois. Alors… Tu vas rester ce soir ?**

**-Bien sûr. Je ne te quitterai plus désormais…**

**Un sourire sadique et carnassier, c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Rodney pour éclater de rire… Lui prenant la main, il l'attira vers son lit et sembla se troubler un moment.**

**-On improvisera…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je me disais que tout ceci m'étais inconnu, et que ça l'est aussi pour toi alors…**

**-On improvisera !**

**-Ouais !**

**Prenant son courage à deux mains… Ou plutôt à deux lèvres, John embrassa son amant avec timidité au début puis avec plus d'assurance. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé, le goût salé des larmes de Rodney… Tout compte fait, le fait d'embrasser un homme n'était pas si différent que d'embrasser une fille… Et Rodney se débrouillait assez bien ! Sa technique était des plus délicate et quand celui-ci abandonna ses lèvres pour aller mordiller ses oreilles et son cou et… d'autres parties, John resta définitivement sur la pensée que Rodney, même s'il n'attirait pas les filles, savait très bien s'y prendre.**

**En deux temps trois mouvements, leurs vêtements gisaient sur le sol. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent enfin et John pensa soudain, avec une grimace, qu'il serait préférable de verrouiller la porte…**

**-Juste au cas où … J'ai verrouillé la porte.**

**-Bonne idée…**

**Et il reprirent leurs excursions… Délicieuse excursion, pleine de surprise… Et sans s'en rendre compte, Rodney devint accro au corps de son partenaire… Le parfum, Allure, de Chanel… Il le connaissait bien, il adorait ce parfum, il le rendait fou… Voilà donc pourquoi il adorait la compagnie du gentil major ! Son parfum donc, le parfum que dégageait son corps en lui-même… Histoire d'hormone, sûrement… Bref, Rodney, trop occuper par les bienfaits qu'il procurait à son amant, fut quelque peu désappointé quand ce dernier inversa les rôles… **

**-Une chose est sûre…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Pour deux mecs qui n'ont jamais eu d'expérience dans ce domaine, je trouve qu'on s'en sort pas mal, déclara Rodney avant de gazouiller… **

**Et puis le plaisir, comme ils s'en doutaient tous les deux, atteignit son point culminant, celui, vous savez, de non-retour… **

**Si quelqu'un s'était retrouvé dans la pièce à cet instant-là, la seul chose qui lui serait venu à l'esprit aurait été que cette scène semblait cérémonieuse, pieuse… Aaaaaaahhhh, le romantisme…**

**Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla. Sentant une présence, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que deux yeux bleus le regardaient… Rodney souriait.**

**-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu dors !**

**-Sous-entendu que je ne le suis pas éveillé ?**

**Rodney rigola…**

**-Si ! Mais on dirait un enfant quand tu dors, et ne me dis pas que tu es encore un enfant ou bien je te quitte !**

**John pris alors le ton d'un enfant et dit :**

**-Non, Rodninou chéri, ne me quitte pas !**

**Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et quand ils se furent calmé, Rodney déclara qu'il était bien content que les chambres soient insonorisées…**

**-Bon, on file à la douche !**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**Après leur douche et leur petit déjeuner, Rodney pris le chemin de son labo, quand il croisa Kavanagh… Au grand étonnement de celui-ci, Rodney lui demanda s'il allait bien et ajouta que le temps était joli ce matin… Tout simplement retourné, Calvin Kavanagh reprit son chemin en tentant d'oublier l'autre scientifique. Et c'est comme ça que Rodney entra dans son bureau… Pour y voir Mina.**

**-Bonjour Rodney.**

**-Mina.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêta pour la regarder, et la prit dans ses bras… Heureuse, elle le serra en retour et lui carressa les cheveux… Heureuse…**

**-Je suis heureuse pour vous. J'étais sûre que vous y arriveriez…**

**-Tu as lu ça dans mon esprit, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler le soir où…**

**Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa les yeux. Rodney posa une main douce sur sa joue et la força à le regarder…**

**-Tu sais donc que…**

**-Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ? Oui, et John aussi, si tu veux tout savoir… Mais je ne me risquerais pas à une expérience à trois… Désolé.**

**Il éclata de rire, puis redevenant sérieux, il ajouta.**

**-Si je te manque trop tu peux toujours venir, ma porte reste ouverte.**

**-Ce serait me faire des infidélités, dit une voix derière eux.**

**John s'était avancé et regardait désormais Rodney et Mina…**

**-Je vais donc te dire la même chose comme ça, il n'y aura pas de jaloux… Rodney, il faut qu'on aille voir Elisabeth dans une demi heure… Briefing… ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.**

**-Ok, si on allait se boire un café ? Tu nous donnera des nouvelles du site Alpha comme ça.**

**-D'accord…**

**Et elle passa la demi-heure suivante à leur raconter comment les militaires envoyés avaient construit le site, comment elle avait courageusement créé un passage direct entre le camp et sa maison au milieu de la forêt et comment elle avait sauvé quelques bêtes inoffensives… **

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**La mission sur P2R-999 allait être détendu… Une mission de commerce… Rien de méchant… Tout en se préparant, Rodney repensa à ce que lui avait dit Mina. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Elle était d'accord avec leurs sentiments, même si elle en avait pour les deux hommes… Elle sacrifiait donc volontairement son amour pour que le leur puisse s'épanouir… Soudainement, il se sentit coupable envers elle. Mais un flash lui vint… Il la voyait avec un autre homme, deux enfants et heureuse… Oui. Elle serait heureuse… Et eux aussi…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Ils étaient rentrés de mission depuis quelques heures, avaient passé leurs examens médicaux, avaient mangé… Il s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre et avaient repris leurs excursions avec plus de fougue que la première fois… Peut-être parce que la première fois, ils n'étaient pas très sûrs d'eux, d'où cela les mènerait… Cette deuxième fois avait été plus forte, plus assurée, et le plaisir, complètement autre… Cette deuxième nuit avait été tout simplement magique… John pensa soudain qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à parcourir le corps de Rodney. Non pas parce que celui-ci était gros, mais parce qu'il découvrait toujours quelque chose, un sentiment, un aveu, une déclaration… Bref que dire de plus si ce n'est que leurs vies étaient parfaites dans ces moments là.**

**« Tout ceci n'est que le bonheur ! Et il est dommage et bien heureux que tu t'en rende compte que maintenant… » déclara une partie de sa tête.**

**Oh ! Oui, tout ceci n'était que du bonheur, et il durerait toujours…**

**The End**


End file.
